Sweet as Pie
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Oliver invites his fellow farmer Fritz to try some of his cooking, and ends up getting drunk. Yaoi.


**This was written for RandomJaz. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **~Robotkitty5848**

* * *

Oliver wasn't the best cook, especially with a guy like Raeger in town, but he was proud of his skills. When he first started cooking, most of the food had come out burnt. These days he was baking cakes, cookies, and more. He joking told Raeger that he'd have some competition. The chef had chuckled and gave him his blessings. Oliver decided to use his little shop and sell his desserts. He really enjoyed the looks on everyone's faces when they tried them. He felt a sense of pride when his customers left with full bellies. It was a good way for profits.

The green-haired farmer was on his way to the Trade depot when he ran into Fritz. Well technically Fritz rammed into him. With a huff, he picked his bag off the ground from where it fell, "You should slow down a bit and be more careful, Fritz."

"Sorry bout that Oliver. I didn't crush any of the treats in your bag did I?"

"They look fine," Oliver checked his bag. Luckily none of them were harmed. He had spent all night baking them. It was even harder to keep his animals from jumping on him. He knew how his alpaca could get. If they ate too much, then they would get sick. Looks like he was running out of sheep treats.

"Great. I might be able to finally buy one of your desserts today. Raeger isn't open today. I wish he wouldn't close on Wednesday. Honestly, it's my most busiest day. I can cook, but I'd rather have his cooking, you know?" Fritz's stomach growled at that moment. Oliver shook his head. Fritz really could be such an airhead. He also talked a LOT. He didn't know how Raeger didn't get annoyed. But he felt sorry for the rival farmer.

"Say Fritz. How about you come over to my house tonight, and I'll let you have some of my desserts for free."

"Really? That's so nice! Thank you," Fritz's smile went down a bit and he continued, "You're not trying to make me owe you so that I can give you one of my fields, are you?"

"I just said that they are free," Oliver huffed, "Can't I just be nice for a change?" Elise and Giorgio must have done that to him. He was sure that Madam Eda wouldn't do that to the poor boy. The old lady had been sweet and Oliver was devastated when she passed. He had more space for his farm, but it just wasn't the same. She had been like a grandmother to him.

"Alright," Fritz gave him a cute smile, "You're too nice Oliver."

"See you later," he grinned. Fritz was extremely naive. It made him want to almost protect the poor boy.

When he got to the Trade Depot, the only other trader there was Kenneth. Looks like today was going to be a slow day. Oliver sighed as he realized that. He honestly couldn't wait to meet Fritz tonight. There must be something wrong with Oliver. Why would the thought of that farmer make his heart race? He shook his head, and took out a spare bottle of wine that he had in his bag. It had a bitter apple taste, but he didn't mind it. It also quenched his thirst.

* * *

Oliver had sold a bunch today, even with such slow business. He decided that he needed to reward himself, so he finished the bottle that he had on the way home. He had a great tolerance for alcohol, so he wouldn't get drunk over a single bottle. Two on the other hand was enough to give him a buzz. He wondered where Fritz was. He didn't end up buying one of his desserts after all, so he must not have been able to afford it. He had a couple of apple pies and two plates of pudding. When he entered his house, his dog, Husky ran up to him.

"Good boy," he pet the dog with a smile and went to heat up one of the pies. He placed the pudding on the table as he waited for the pie. He decided to change into his dragon tee-shirt. He didn't usually wear it, but he didn't have a reason to leave his farm for the rest of the day. The clock told him that it was six. Where in the world was Fritz? He didn't pass out again, did he?

Knocking distracted him from his thoughts. When he opened the door, Fritz was outside waiting for him with a bowl of Burdock Root Soup. Oliver was impressed. Did Fritz know that it was his favorite food?

"Evening Oli! I asked Raeger and he told me that you love this, so I made it for you as thanks."

"I'll be sure to eat that," Oliver put the dish in his fridge so that it would stay fresh. He would be sure to eat it when he had the free time. He himself does not have the recipe. One of these days he was bound to get it.

"Are some of those for me," Fritz had his eyes on the pudding, "I love this stuff."

"There's one for each of us. I'm heating up an apple pie for us to share."

"I love apple pie, but I haven't been able to make it. I always end up burning it. Raeger said he'd teach me, but his restaurant seems to be a lot busier."

"Well there are more traders in town, so we are bound to be more popular," Oliver sat down and took a bite of pudding, "I could always end up teaching you. I'm not sure when I'll be free, but I may be able to slip in a time."

"You will? Thank you, Oliver."

They finished up the pudding just as the pie was done. Oliver went up to get it, the smell of apples swirling around his house. He opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine to go with the pie.

"Apple-flavored wine?" Fritz asked, "You really like apples."

Oliver shrugged, "I had a bunch of extra apples, so I decided to use them. Should I choose a different flavor?"

"No no, it's ok."

He poured them both glasses of wine and proceeded to cut the apple pie into pieces. He took a bite, watching Fritz as he spoke. For a couple of minutes, neither of them said a word. Soon they had downed the entire bottle of wine. Oliver was starting to sway in his chair, drunk. Fritz only had a light buzz.

"That was delicious. Thank you Oliver. I should be going home."

"You don't have to go yet," Oliver blocked the door, "I wanted to spend more -hic- time with you."

"But what about-"

"Fritz," Oliver slammed his mouth against the other farmers. Fritz stayed frozen as his lips were forced open. He was confused. He didn't think that Oliver swung that way. He was sure that the farmer had liked Agate or Lillie. Someone who was cute, unlike him. But the farmer had said his name. He didn't hate it, but Oliver was drunk. He couldn't do stuff like this with him if he wasn't sober.

"What's wrong? Do you not like me," Oliver looked at him, tears threatening to leave his eyes, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything," Fritz looked uncomfortable, "You're drunk. I'd feel bad."

"I want you," Oliver ran his hand along Fritz's waistband, "So please?"

"Are you sure? You might regret it in the morning."

"I don't care about that."

"Alright," Fritz surrendered. He liked the farmer, but he never thought that Oliver might like him too. Fritz was bi, so he didn't mind who loved him.

"Thank you," Oliver pulled him to the bed and pushed him down. He unbuckled Fritz's belt and pulled his pants down. To Oliver's surprise, the other farmer had already gone hard. Was he this horny just from kissing?

"What are you doing?" Fritz tried to put his pants back on, but Oliver slapped his hands away.

"Trust me," He placed his hands on Fritz's member and stroked him softly. He could hear the redheaded boy pant softly as he moved his hands. He put his lips back on Fritz as he continued.

"It feels good," Fritz had stopped resisting and closed his eyes.

"I can make it feel even better," Oliver removed his hands, but replaced them with his mouth. Fritz jerked as he felt the other farmer's tongue on him. The feeling was starting to be too much.

"Please stop," Fritz put his hands in Oliver's hair and slightly jerked it, "I'm gonna-"

Oliver removed his mouth just in time. He got it all over his hands though.

"I'm sorry," Fritz put his hands over his eyes, "I'm such a klutz."

"It's fine," Oliver went over to the sink to wipe his hands. When he got back to the bed, Fritz was still up and ready to go.

"You're still like that? Even after that?" The green-haired farmer raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help it. You're just too good."

"Is that so. Do you want to go all the way?"

Fritz turned beat red, "I-I guess. I'm not too great."

"It's fine. I'll be easy. I have an idea," Oliver opened his drawer to where he had a thing of lotion. He didn't have an lube, so this would just have to work for now. He brought it over to Fritz.

"What are you going to do?" the redhead gasped when Oliver spread the lotion on him.

"This," he position himself over Fritz's member. He sank down until Fritz was all the way inside.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Fritz couldn't describe how his flesh felt. It was tight and warm. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm alright. I'm going to move now," Oliver pushed his hips slowly as he could before gaining speed.

They stayed like that for half an hour, grinding against each other. Oliver gripped Fritz's shoulders, barely able to stop shaking. He felt himself getting close to the edge and he could tell that the other farmer was too.

"Oli-ver!" Fritz ended up finishing before him and laid back. Oliver sprayed onto Fritz's stomach before he pulled himself off. He rolled off and settled beside Fritz, breathing heavily.

"That was great," Oliver panted.

"Yeah. Maybe we should clean up," Fritz pulled off his scarf.

"I have some tissues in my dresser," Oliver took a bunch out and gave half to Fritz.

When they were done cleaning, Fritz got up to leave. He turned back to Oliver with a questioning look, "So does this mean that we are dating now?"

Oliver gave him a smile, "I guess so. You will have to ask me in the morning."

Fritz left the house feeling a bit overjoyed. Even if Oliver didn't remember their night together in the morning, Fritz would. Maybe he could get Oliver to fall in love with him. He smiled at the challenge. It was like winning a conquest, but with a better prize at the end.


End file.
